


Blue Sky II

by sister_wolf



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a second to remember where they were and why Joe was sleeping on him. Oh, yeah—the van broke down and they made Pipe and John walk back to the nearest town to get a tow truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky II

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Blue Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/123444).
> 
> For [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/), in response to the ficlet meme from, errr, *cough* months ago. She wanted Joe/Billy, "Say what you want, but I know better, motherfucker."

Something was crawling across his nose. Billy scrubbed a hand across his face, flinging away an insect. "Gah!"

"What?" Joe asked groggily, lifting his head off Billy's stomach.

"Bug." It took him a second to remember where they were and why Joe was sleeping on him. Oh, yeah—the van broke down and they made Pipe and John walk back to the nearest town to get a tow truck. Billy rubbed his hands across his face and through his hair, just to make sure he hadn't collected any more insects.

"Dink." Sitting up, Joe patted down his pockets, looking for cigarettes. Billy accepted a cigarette from him with a grunt of thanks. They sat smoking for a few minutes in silence.

"Wonder if Pipe and John made it back to town yet," Billy said eventually, squinting at the angle of sunlight. It looked like late afternoon, maybe around four or so.

Joe shrugged. "Maybe. If they didn't get lost. Or maybe they got picked up by a redneck trucker and fucked up the ass, then beaten to death with a baseball bat and dumped by the side of the road."

"You tell the nicest stories, Joe." Billy flicked his ashes in Joe's general direction.

"You love it." Joe scavenged one last beer from the six-pack, popping the top and taking a few gulps, followed by a satisfied-sounding belch.

"Hey, was that the last one? Share, fucker," Billy said, reaching for the can.

"Nuh-uh. My beer." Joe fended him off with one hand, raising the can above his head with the other.

"Asshole. Gimme that." Billy lunged for the beer, knocking Joe over. The can fell, spilling foam onto the grass. They both dove for it, Billy catching Joe's elbow in his stomach and collapsing onto his back, wheezing. Joe landed on top of him, holding the can triumphantly overhead.

Joe guzzled the beer, tilting his head up awkwardly as he stayed braced on one arm over Billy. Foamy liquid ran from the corner of his mouth, sliding down his neck and soaking into the collar of his tee shirt. Billy leaned up and licked the trail of beer, feeling the smoothness of Joe's neck turn into just the hint of sandpaper on his jaw.

Joe choked. "What the fuck, Billy?"

Billy grinned, licking his lips. "Not bad. Kinda salty."

"Freak. I'll give you something salty," Joe said, grabbing his crotch and leering.

"No thanks," Billy said, shoving Joe off him.

"You want me." Joe sprawled on his back in the grass, smirking up at him.

"Actually, no, I don't. Ego Man." And so yeah, maybe he did, but that wasn't anything he was _ever_ going to tell Joe.

"Yeah, you do," Joe leered.

"No, I don't. Dink," Billy said, poking him in the chest with two fingers.

"Say what you want, but I know better, motherfucker." Joe rolled to his feet. "Back in five."

"Okay." Billy found a comfortable spot to sit against the trunk of the big maple tree. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rustling of the wind and the drone of insects—grasshoppers, maybe?—in the long grass. He'd almost dozed off again, floating in that warm, fuzzy place between awake and asleep, when the sound of Joe stomping through the underbrush roused him. "Any sign of Pipe and John?" Billy asked, not opening his eyes.

"Nope. But guess what I found in Pipe's duffel bag."

"Other than porn mags and dirty underwear?" Billy squinted up at Joe.

"Fucker was hoarding beer. Found most of a six pack stuffed under his blanket," Joe said, sitting down and offering Billy a can.

Billy popped the tab on the beer and took a long swallow. Lukewarm, but better than nothing. "You _touched_ Pipe's blanket? You know what he does with that thing. I keep expecting it to crawl away on its own one of these days."

"Don't say I never did nothin' for ya." Joe's face relaxed into his real smile, the one that exposed the unevenness of his teeth and the long dimple on his left cheek, making him look about twelve again.

Billy couldn't help but smile back, helpless as always to resist Joe's charisma. "You're my hero, Joe," he said, snickering. Joe barked a laugh and punched him in the shoulder.

Life, Billy thought, as he sat leaning against the tree trunk next to Joe, drinking lukewarm beer, was pretty fucking good.


End file.
